The Duel
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: A Mysterious Dueler Face Yugi Moto. A unknown Rookie taking on the world champion. But everything isn't as it seems


I stood there, Duel Disk attached to my arm. I stuffed the cards into the slot, I raised my head and looked across the room. There he was, Yugi Moto. He was staring at me. his eyes were staring right into mine.

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" We both shouted!

My Life Points: 4000

Yugis Life Points: 4000

**MY POV:**

I Drew my first Five Cards, Return from the Diffrent Dimension (Trap), Ookazi (Magic), Fruits of Kozaky's Studies (Trap), Blast Juggler (ATK/800, DEF/900) and Insect Queen (ATK/2200, DEF/ 2400)

"I'll play Blast Juggler if Defense Mode," I then took ookazi "And I'll play this face down...Your turn"

**YUGIS POV**

I Drew my first 5 cards, Kuriboh (ATK/300, DEF 200), Summoned Skull (ATK/2500, DEF/ 1200), Burning Land (Magic), Pot of Greed (Magic) and The Eye of truth.

I Took Kuriboh "I'll Play kuriboh in Defense Mode" and then Yugi took Burning Land "And This Face down"

**MY TURN**

"I drew 2 more cards, Two more trap cards, Just Deserts & Xing Zhen Hu"

"First I play this!" I lifted up my face down card "Ookazi, With this Both our Life points increase by 1000, Makes things a little more intresting..."

**MY LP: 5000**

**YUGIS LP: 5000**

"And Now I Play this face down" I said as I placed Just Desserts face down "Thats My Move"

**YUGIS TURN**

"I drew another 2 cards, Silver Fang (ATK/1200, DEF/800) and Mirror Force"

"I'll play this face down" I played Mirror Force Face down and I play Silver Fang In Attack Mode. Now Silver Fang! Attack his Blast Juggler!"

"NOT SO FAST YUGI!" I shouted "You Forgot about my Face down Card, Reveal, Just Desserts!"

"A Trap Card!" Yugi Shouted

"Thats Right!, I still take damage but for Every Monter you have on the field You Lose 500 LP, That means you lose 1000 Life Points!"

My Blast Juggler was destroyed by Silver Fang

**MY LP: 4700**

**YUGIS LP: 4000**

**MY TURN**

I drew One Card, Change Of Heart, PERFECT!

"I PLAY CHANGE OF HEART! for one turn I take One of your Monsters and Use It as my own!, And I choose SILVER FANG!, AND NOW SILVER FANG ATTACK HIS KURIBOH!

"NOT SO FAST, YOU FORGOT ABOUT MY FACE DOWN CARD! REVEAL, MIRROR FORCE!, NOW EVERY MONSTER ON YOUR SIDE OF THE FIELD IS DESTROYED!"

Silver fang was sent to the Grave Yard

"Damn..." I whispered

**YUGIS TURN**

I Drew A card,

"Just My Luck...I Sacrifice Kuriboh to Summon THE DARK MAGICIAN (ATK/2500, DEF/ 2100) And with nothing to defend Your Life points I can attack your Life Points Dirrectly!, DARK SEPTOR BLAST"

I was blown back by the shear impact

**MY LP: 2700**

**YUGIS LP: 4000**

I got up for my Turn and Drew Gealfried The Iron Knight (ATK/1800, DEF/ 1600)

"I Play Fruits of Kazakys Studies, With this I can look at the top 3 cards of my deck and rearrange them in any order"

I looked ay my top 3 cards, Premature Burial, Inferno Tempest and Chain Burst. I placed Chain Burst 1st, then Premature Burial, And Inferno tempest

"I Play This (Gearfried) and then sacrifice it to play this (Insect Queen) in Defense Mode...and I play This (Xing Zhen Hu)Face downThats My Move"

**YUGIS MOVE**

Yugi Drew a Card, Brain Control.

"I activate Brain Control, With It I pay 800 LP to take you're face down monster and use it for this Turn."

Yugi Then took my Insect Queen." And I'm Aware to use Insect Queen I must sacrifice One of my monsters. So I sacrifice Kuriboh and For every Monster on my side of the field Insect Queens Atk increase by 200, Giving it a total of 2400 atk points"

"NOT SO FAST, ACTIVATE TRAP CARD, XING ZHEN HU, With it I can disable any Magic or Trap Card, So I'll stop You're Brain Control and you're Face down card!"

Brain Control and Eye Of Judgement were then destroyed.

Insect Queen then returned to me,

**MY MOVE**

I Drew, Chain Burst, Inferno Tempest and Premature Burial"

"I Play Chain Burst, For Every Monster you have Your Life points Decrease by 1000"

**MY LP: 2700**

**YUGIS LP: 3000**

"And Now I play Premature Burial, I pay 800 life points to Bring Back 1 Monster, I bring back Blast Juggler In def mode"

**MY LP: 2100**

**YUGIS LP: 3000**

**YUGIS TURN**

Yugi Drew Rude Kaiser

"I play Rude Kaiser but before anything, I use Dark Magician to ATK you're blast Juggler"

**MY LP: 1100**

**YUGIS LP: 3000**

"Your Move"

**MY TURN**

I drew 2 cards, Supersonic Duck and Trap Net"

"I Play My Face down Card, Gearfried and activate Trap Net, Now Every Card on your side ATK power Decrease to 0, NowI Sacrifice Gearfried to let My Insect Queen attck, Now ATK and Destroy His Dark Magicain!"

**MY LP: 1100**

**YUGIS LP: 800**

"I think It's time"

"Ok..."

"Who's he talking to?" I asked myself

Yugis Millinieum Puzzle Started to Glow and Shake

"YU-GI-OH!!" Yugi shouted

"WHAT THE!" I shouted

Yugi Was suddenly taller and looked diffrent

"You are a good duelist, I must say..."

"Who are you?"

"I have many names but You can Call Me Yami"

"Very Well Yami"

**YAMIS TURN. **

he drew a card.

"I activate Monster Reborn to Bring Back My Dark Magician!"

"NO!"

"Now Dark Magician destory His Insect Queen!

**MY LP: 800**

**YAMIS LP: 800**

"...You could've destroyed my Super Sonic Duck and ended this duel.."

"I Like this duel, So I'll let it last a little longer.."

I Smirked

**MY TURN**

I drew 3 cards. Timely Rain, Monster Reborn and and Mask Of Weakness.

"I play Monster reborn to bring back my Insect Queen! and I use Mask of Weakness to decrease Your Magicians ARK Points by 700!( DM ATK: 1800)

**MY LP: 800**

**YAMIS LP: 400**

"Your Move"

**YAMIS TURN**

He drew a Card.

"I'm Afraid it's Over..I Drew Another Monster Reborn...So I once again bring back Dark Magician...ATTACK HIS INSECT QUEEN!"

**MY LP: 500**

**YAMIS LP: 400**

**MY TURN**

I drew 2 cards. Final Destiny and Flame Sword Hero

"I Discard My Hand to activate Final Destiny to destroy all monsters on the field!"

ALL Monsters were then destoryed

I drew 5 new cards, Molten Destruction, Kuriboh, Harpies Hunting Ground, Combination Cancelled, and Milus Raidiant (ATK/300)

"Kuriboh, ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS!"

**MY LP: 500**

**YAMIS LP: 100**

"Now It's you"

**YAMIS TURN**

He Drew one last card

"I'm Afraid It really is over now...I draw SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!. With 4 other cards in my hand that Gives him a total 4000 ATK POINTS..."

"It's all over..."

"I'm Afraid So...But I want a rematch someday..."

"I'd Like that!"

"SLIFER, DESTROY KURIBOH!"

Slifer with one might blast he destroyed the Kuriboh and Drained my lifepoints

**FINAL SCORE**

**MY LP: 0**

**YAMIS LP: 100**

I was Blasted back by impact. All I saw was the light above before I heard Footsteps it was Yugi Yami Had Gone back into the Puzzle.

"Are You Okay?!" He said as he helped me up

"After That Duel I've never felt more Alive...Thank you.."

"My Pleasure..." Yugi Replied

"About That Rematch..."

"Someday...Someday..."

"I'll go stronger and I will beat you..."

"Until we Meet again..." Yugi said as he started to walk away

"Until we Meet again Yugi!" I shouted.

**SIMULATION COMPLETED.**

Suddenly Everything was white before I heard A Voice

**CONGRATULATIONS, ALL VR DUELS COMPLETE**

I woke Up, I was in some sort of Machine

"Where Am I?"

"Welcome back to Reality" Someone Said, It was Seto Kaiba, The Owner of the duel academy

"What...What's Going on ?" I asked as I was freed from the machine

"You were on your final test..A Vitrual Reality Duel against Yugi Moto 20 years in the past"

"So That wasn't real?..."

"No..."

"So..I'll never get that rematch.."

"I'm afraid we'll never get a rematch?"

"I'm afraid Yugi Died 2 Years ago.."

"WHAT!"

"His Grandfather Died of Old Age..He couldn't accept it...He died of a Broken Heart"

"I...I..But he..." I didn't say anything else till I left the room. Fustrated and Sad that I'd never get that rematch..."Someday we will actually meet Yugi...Someday"


End file.
